Unknown soldiers
by DaniMT
Summary: The last last thoughts and feelings of the Golden Saints at the Wailing Wall


Hi! How are you? I hope everyone it's ok. This idea has _been_ in my head for a while, and decided to carry it out. I hope you enjoy and why not? I hope this fic gives you nostalgia and sadness :3

If you want the fic get you more emotinal, I recommend that as you read, listen:  
1\. Saint Seiya- My dear (which takes 5 min)  
2\. John Dreamer - End of My Journey

Inspiration:  
Breaking- Benjamin Unknown Soldier (can also listen)  
I really like these issues, and I hope someday write a book about soldiers, is something that I really admire.

* * *

What? It can't be? – Dohko said.

All Gold Clothes have gathered here –

In front of the saints of bronze and the few saints of golds who were still alive, the missing golden armor appeared. They appeared as the light of hope amidst the dark and desolate hell. Shone as if they had life, they shone as if bring them the solution they needed.

They shone with the light of hope.

\- That's right, the twelve golden armor - Seiya commented.

Shyriu don't understand anything, he decided to ask.

\- Master, we have finally arrived, but why are all golden armor here? it's strange -

\- How is it possible they could get themselves to this place? - Also asked Hyoga.

Any bronze saints who were present could see him, but in the sad and tired look of Dohko, he had certain nostalgia to see again these golden armors in front of him.

His time finally came to an end...

\- Everything is to help Athena and to make the sun shine on this site was necessary to do - explain without looking at them.

The golden armors shone more brightly, those who were witnessing this event swore that the light emitted by the armors every second, was the same that issued the dawn in the morning.

Then it happened: they began to move.

No ... even the golden glow was so great that everyone there, including gold warriors alive, had to close their eyes and covered them faces with their arms.

When they noticed several familiar presences, they had to open their eyes and see before them something amazing: Death Mask Cancer, Gemini Saga, Shura Capricorn, Aioros Sagittarius, Pisces Aphrodite, Aldebaran Taurus and Aquarius Camus ... had returned.

The fallen now came back to life.

All men, who looked surprised, were once peers of order, and the smallest (which in this case were the bronze) looked with admiration and some affection to those who helped them to be the young people who were now.

\- Twelve Golden Saints... - whisper Shyriu without leaving their impression.

\- Now everyone is here - complete Shun.

Before someone say anything, immediately ran with Aioros. He stopped a meter from him, trying not to mourn; He wanted to show his brother how strong he had done. However, in an effort not to let any tears, he forgot for a moment to talk. Aioros perceived this, and smiled, one of those smiles that he made when he was hurt, implying that everuthing would be alright. Or when he do something well ... that was almost a smile every day. The Saint of Sagittarius approached Aioria. Aioros extended his hand to him, Aioria realize the greeting and immediately took his hand. Finally, he speak:

\- Aioros, my brother - he express with affection.

\- Aioria, we are here thanks to the power of the Goddess Athena, we have come to fight for her and protect her, my dear brother -

One of the things he most admired of Aioros, was his loyalty when he believed in something, protecting it at all costs. Even in his second life, his loyalty always stayed with her Goddess. Many tears gathered in his eyes.

\- Brother - muttered.

\- Master Camus, it's amazing to see you again. I expected a lot this time -

He would not deny that was about to arrive. His only father and loved one was back in front of him. How could Hyoga remain indifferent to it?

He never smiled, it was something very odd about him, but Hyoga was the closest thing to a son he had in his life... and had a place in his heart for him. Always would. Even in other life.

\- Hyoga, it`s really me - Camus speak as a father calming his son.

Shyriu approached Shura. Never forget a great opponent like him, not to mention the great power entrusted to him, it was an honor to see him again.

\- Shiryu, my power of Excalibur is always with you, remember -

Maybe those words were not of much importance to those who contemplate the time, but the way in which Shura told him, it was something that he never forgets it.

\- Yeah, I really appreciate it - you said Shiryu understanding its message.

\- Aldebaran! - Seiya exclaimed very happy.

The great man's puts his big hands in the shoulders of Seiya. For a moment, the Pegasus knight thought he would hold through the air and throw it down hard. You know, so you do not miss him. What happened was almost the opposite.

\- Been a long time, Seiya -

Aldebaran was happy to see his great rival again. It was just amazing that this child managed to get this far.

\- Death Mask! Aphrodite! - The Mu appointed with a friendly tone - Friends ... how good you returned.

The joy of returning to life was something that almost never experienced before, but that back from the dead, their smiles were not for that reason. Actually, it was because as received with open arms, regardless of all the evil they did, yet had the opportunity to be with other saints.

That was the reason for their smiles.

Saga looked at everything from a distance. He smiled ruefully. He would have liked to have a normal life to be as good as the rest of the order, to make a good job and prove he was a worthy wearer of the armor of Gemini and, why not? Also share their knowledge with other young people.

He felt his brother's hand on his shoulder, taking it out of his thoughts. He smiled. Despite of his brother's dead, Kanon would not allow him back into the darkness.

Dohko know that nobody would react soon. As much as he wants this moment to last forever, everything had an end. It showed a slight expression of pain because he who interrupted so beautiful moment, and exclaimed:

\- Listen you all! The spirits have risen and have come here to fight and defend Athena ... so we cannot give up until we achieve our goal -

Saga knew, he could feel Kanon granting his support, and for the first time since arriving, he speak:

\- We have to open the way to the Elysian Fields -

All gold looked impressed at the great wall in front of them. It seemed impossible to do any harm. In their view, it was like hundreds ... no, thousands of soldiers blocking the way, each and every one of them with impenetrable shields. What would twelve saints do against hundreds of thousands of soldiers? It was something that was unimaginable just... Everybody knew that very well. It was like going to war without weapons, with the fate of die again. That was how they imagined. Also how everybody in the world would know what would they are going to do? Many humans gave their lives daily, without acknowledgment or some importance...

Sagittarius Aiolos advance bravely forward, as he took one of his powerful arrows. He put it carefully in his bow, and pointed to the Western Wall.

The bronze saints were confused...

\- Mu, Milo, Shaka - Aioria talk to friends and the three looked determined - Come on!

Seiya began to suspect what was going on, when Aioria said "Goodbye" he did not believe what was about to happen.

\- Why did he say goodbye? - Seiya asked in disbelief.

\- They're leaving…What will they do the Golden saints? - Also wonder Shyriu watching his master

When Dohko listen the innocent questions of the youngest ones, he watch every single bronze saint them back ... and smiled a little.

\- You better walk off here. The twelve saints try to concentrate our cosmo in the arrow Aioros is pointing – he hesitate to go on, but he knew the guys deserve the truth - is the only time in which the twelve Gold Saints concentrate our cosmos in this era... Our last effort. Then collapse the world achieve the cries - took a deep breath, the last he would give in that life, before continuing - However, in doing so, our bodies will disappear from this universe. This can cause a big explosion, and none survive. So I ask you to leave immediately.

\- But, Master... - Seiya was the only one who had the strength to speak at that time.

\- I do not insist - the Dohko faced - Remember that your mission is to deliver the armor to Athena.

Libra teacher began to explain everything from the hidden power of their armor, to how to end the war against Hades. Bronze saints tried to pay attention to everything they were told, to the last words of the master of Libra, but many of them found it hard to focus for the sadness of saying goodbye to the Golden Saints again, their teachers... their older brothers.

The youth was last seen those who would legends. They were concentrated by your cosmos burning everything they could.

\- Seiya, I trust you - Aioria said.

\- Hyoga, you must fight in the Elysian Fields – Milo speaks.

\- Do this for Athena- were the last words of Shaka.

\- You shall never surrender - guarantee Mu.

\- Friends, it is time when saints of hope make a miracle - ad Aioros.

\- We charge the care of Athena! - They shouted all the saints of gold.

The Bronze Saints had endured the tears, because they did not want the last image of the Golden Saints were four children crying. They ran towards the exit, and although they tried not to shed a tear in front of them, was probably the only thing in life that does not make it. They ran, with salt water running down their faces, but determined to achieve the mission to save the world. The legacy that the gold had left.

"I thought the twelve Gold Saints outlined a slight smile, as if our older brothers in question. That is, our brothers who fought on our side from the mythological era. Is it not true that we are a brotherhood? And yet, it's time to say goodbye. Goodbye hot-blooded warriors! Farewell, Gold Saints! "

\- Now, we must bring down the wall- muttered Aioros - at any cost!

\- Remember: we trust you young saints of bronze! - Communicate Dohko.

\- For peace - Camus said.

\- And justice in the world – Milo participated.

\- We'll make it - encourage Shura.

\- Our cosmos must shine like the sun! - Aldebaran and Aioria exclaimed.

\- The hope will arise in the darkness! -

\- Athena, we offer our lives to save the world! -

What mattered recognition now? There are many brave warriors who give their lives every day, for the welfare of others. That is not a sacrifice, it is a honor. Along with all the people dying every day, they too would be... Unknown Soldiers.

* * *

It's all for now, I hope you liked it. There is a small message in this fic (a lesson), I hope you are, because everything I do something. Thank you for reading. Anything you want to tell me (a correction or something like that, I'm not good at English) you know: A nice review: 3


End file.
